Weakness Turned to Strength
by DesireeStorm
Summary: What should have happend when Lexa kissed Clarke.


**Weakness Turned to Strength by DesireeStorm**

 **The 100 belongs to The CW, I own nothing just messing around with them**

 **Raiting: MA/F21**

 **Pairing: Clarke/Lexa**

 **Warnings: NSFW/ Pure Smut/ PWP – f/f**

 **Summary: What should have happened when Lexa kissed Clarke**

Clark goes to leave the Cammander's Tent, feeling her cheeks burn and her gut churns, she stops and pulls in air into her lungs trying to settle herself down, still felling the softness of the Commander's, no Lexa, lips on her own, how soft and yet so stirring they evoked so many different emotion in Clark, in the minute she took to clear her head, she feels lost without Lexa's lips on her and more, nothing she had done before came close to this, not even Finn. Shaking her head once more and thinks,

 _Fuck it, I want to live, not just survive._

She quickly turn back to face Lexa, who had her back to her leaning with her hands on the map table as though it was all that was holding her up. Her eyes closed, lost in thought. Her breathing coming in quick pants, Lexa swiftly turns at the sound of Clarke's footsteps, expecting Indra, surprised -still see Clarke there instead.

Clarke steps forward into Lexa personal space, as Lexa opens her mouth to say something covers it with her own. Moving her tongue in to caress Lexa while moving her arms around her pulling her into Clarke's body. Slowly their tongue move over each others, neither letting up as their passions rise. Soon Clarke's hands wander to open Lexa armor letting it drop where it may to swiftly pull her tank-top off as well. All the while Lexa is devouring her mouth letting a soft moan be heard when she feel Clarke's hands on her skin.

Lexa practically rips open Clarke's jacket tugging it off her to land behind her, break her kiss with Clarke to pull her top off along with her bra not bothering to unlatch it again just letting the fall. As Clarke come into view she quickly take one of her nipples into her mouth making Clarke throw back her head loudly moaning, as she feels Lexa tongue swirl around it making it harden even tighter.

Clarke's rakes her nails down Lexa's at the feeling of teeth and tongue working over her nipples sending jolts of pleasure from each bud straight to her groin. Causing her to rock her hips trying to quench the heat that's building. After what feels like hours of this such sweet torture she lets a growl loose and push Lexa towards her sleeping area all the while kicking off her boots and shucking her pants and she watches Lexa do the same, she takes a second to take in all of Lexa's body how the light plays across her body, how her muscle move under her skin moving her tattoos which cover various parts of her body, with scars scatters here and there, all adding to Lexa's beauty. Which makes her lunge back to Lexa's swollen lips to taste how sweet they are, so at odds with Lexa's tough image. She only stops to push the Commander back onto the bed and crawls across her body allowing their bodies to press against each other. Both letting out moans as they both reach for each other Clarke going for Lexa;s neck, which makes Lexa buck her hips into Clarke's grinding up against her.

Clarke feel Lexa's essence smear against one of her thigh making her press down harder to give her something to really grind against. With this added pressure Lexa bites down on Clarke shoulder to muffle her moans, bot of them grinding and moving against each other, their passions rising higher and high, soon Lexa's needs more has to feel more, she slips one of her hands between herself and Clarke slipping through Clarke's nether lips with ease as she is dripping which adds to Lexa desire, she circle the little nub she feels, Clarke thrusts down onto her fingers as a groan leave her throat,. Lexa then dips her two of her fingers into Clarke, feel them almost being pulled in, Clarke walls fluttering around her fingers, ripping more moans and groans from Clarke, Lexa just curls up her finger s and pushes in and out over and over pushing Clarke higher and higher, Soon she feels fluttering in the walls around her fingers, and watches Clarke above her. Feeling her own walls flutter with pleasure as she sees Clarke take pleasure from her actions along with the movement of Clarke's thigh against her clit.

Clarke who has again thrown her head back and she continues to to thrust her hips down onto Lexa fingers riding the waves of pleasure they are causing her. Her breasts bounce and jiggle with the movement of her hips her arms are braced next to Lexa's shoulders letting her move above Lexa faster and faster. She keeps moving she feels how close she is to cumming and wants Lexa to join her she leans all her weight to one hand and pushes her other down to slip her own fingers into Lexa's dripping center adding her thigh behind it to thrust in fast and hard. Not even bother to stop her moans at the feel of Lexa's heat. She holds off her own release just barely as she Feels Lexa's walls flutter strongly against her invading fingers.

Their release catches both of them up in a tide of pleasure both continue to moves drawing out their pleasure as long as possible. Finally after what feels like an eternity Clarke falls to the side of Lexa gently pulling her fingers from Lexa, and feels fingers leave her own center. She pulls Lexa close and nuzzles her neck enjoying the warmth she is giving off, slowly running her hand across her stomach to hold Lexa close.

Lexa still gathering her wits, feels Clarke's arm wrap around her and moves on her side pulling Clarke even closer wrapping herself around her feel content and saited. She places a few soft kisses along Clarkes crown letting sleep overcome her, barely feeling as Clarke pulls some furs over them both.

Clarke soon falls asleep in her warm cacoon, inhaling their mixed scent. Letting the outside world fall away to dream.

The End

A/N: No clue why this was written, think I needed to reboot and clear out my head so I can continue to finish up my other stories.


End file.
